The All-Mighty Sunshine Girls (Series)
This series, the longest running one in my Gleekathon, tells the story of Rachel and Quinn rediscovering their childhood friendship through a picture of them in the guise of their invented characters, "the All-Mighty Sunshine Girls." As the story progresses, the old friendship comes to be rekindled. this is Rachel and Quinn linked as friends, not romantically Timelines The various installments run along three points in time, past, present, and future. Past The following stories take place in the past (for the most part when the girls are 4 or 5 years old): *Beams & Rays 50 *Dawn 139 *Ain't No Sunshine 151 *Here Comes the Sun 244 *Sunny in Shards 300 *Sunshine Girls All In A Row 350 *Little Boys Know Nothing of Sunshine 483 *Those Sun Girls 720 *A Little Sunlight 754 Present The following stories take place in the present (early season 1 at first): *Divergence 16 *Sunshine 22 *Solar Eclipse 66 *Let the Sunshine In 100 *Sunset, Sunrise 125 *If the Sun Is Shining 175 *We Must Be All-Mighty 200 *The Shine in Sunshine 225-231 *If the Ladies Would Kindly Shine 263 *The Sun Hides Behind the Mountain 275 *Swear On Sunshine 325 *It's Only Sunshine 365 *'Til Sunbeams Find You 389 *House of the Rising Sun 400 *The Sun Also Rises 437 *Shine a Light On 443 *Some Still Seek Sunshine 492 *Under the Same Sun 500 *The All-Mighty Secret Keeper 519 *Keep On Shining 530 *Hello, Sunshine 555 *The All-Tipsy Moonshine Girl 575 *The Crescent Sun 625 *A Pool of Beams & Rays 641 *Let Us Shine On 675 *Solar Flare 700 *Sunburned 731 *Sunrays 775 *Beaming 796 *Break Open the Sun 800 *also future Future The following stories take place in the future (roughly sixteen or seventeen years later): *The Far-Reaching Sun 340 *If That Happy Dawn Should Ever Shine 600 *Our Story in the Sun 665 *Generation Light 725 *Break Open the Sun 800 *also present Characters Rachel & Quinn This series, unless specifically reasoned to, will solely follow Rachel and Quinn's perspective. In their respective romances, while they may be mentioned, they will remain in the background, leaving the foreground to the two of them. In the context of the Sunshine Girls of their childhood, they have defined characters: *Rachel takes on the persona of "Beams," and her costume is all of red. *Quinn takes on the persona of "Rays," and her costume is all of blue. Their 'mascot' was a glass turtle called Sunny. Parents Quinn's parents, Russell and Judy, appear, as does her sister, here called Alice. Rachel's fathers appear as well, referred to as Pop (Al) and Dad (David). Spouses & Children In the future we are primarily introduced to Hailey and Hannah, daughters to Quinn and Rachel respectively. The following information is presently available as to their families: Rachel's family Rachel is married to Puck. They have one daughter together, Hannah (6 years old) as well as sons so far only referred to as 'the boys.' Puck also has one daughter with Quinn and they share custody. They primarily live in New York, but also have a house in Lima. Quinn's family Quinn is married to Finn. They have one daughter together, Hailey (6 years old) and are presently expecting another child. Quinn also has one daughter with Puck and they share custody. They live in Lima. Sunshine Girls 2.0 Hannah Puckerman and Hailey Hudson have begun to learn of their mothers' story as the Sunshine Girls and since then started their own version of the former sunshine-spreading superheroes. Category:series Category:rachel berry Category:quinn fabray